A Misplaced Memory (Book 1)
by ProfessorPumpkin
Summary: There is a girl named Ophelia Duvet. Ever since she can remember, she's had memories of things that have never happened to her. Maybe she will find the answer during her first year at Hogwarts, or perhaps looking for that answer will lead to her utter demise. (T for violence. Book 1 of the Ophelia Duvet series)
1. A Memory that Shouldn't Be

_Full Summary: Ophelia Duvet is a shy little girl going into her first year of the famed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But that's not what she's thinking about most. Ever since she can remember, she's had memories that never happened to her deep within her head. Perhaps her time at Hogwarts will allow her to discover the answer behind these misplaced memories, but she finds bigger things going on. A mysterious girl named Farfelee in her year, the famed Albus Potter and Rose Weasley children leaving the school in their final year, and rumor of a strange man very interested about her in the nearby village of Hogsmeade, Ophelia may find that pursuing this mystery might lead to her utter demise._

* * *

**Hello everyone! Welcome to what will be part one of an ongoing project of mine. Just a disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, any elements of that world or any of its characters.**

* * *

"_I CAN'T LET YOU DO THIS!" One of them cries._

_ "OUT OF MY WAY! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" yells a second._

_ "NO!" screams the third one._

_But it was too late… It had already happened._

Ophelia awoke, her heart pounding. She shot upright from her bed, screaming at the top of her lungs. Her parents came rushing in, and the father hugged his screaming child, the eleven year old girl tightening her grasp on his shirt, tears plunging from her face. Her mother began to rub her back, as the father was taking the job of hugging, the mother could mostly just comfort by assuring her daughter of her presence and concern.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to her parents when it was all over. Ophelia always felt guilty during her panic attacks. She was adopted, so she always felt as though her parents didn't need to do any of this. But nevertheless, they comforted her, even when her attacks got frightfully worse.

It was early in the morning, and her parents had prepared a wealthy breakfast for her, as Ophelia could not go to sleep, not after having another experience like that. Today she would start her first semester at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her mother was already a witch, so it was just a happy coincidence when it turned out their adopted child had the magical gene in her as well.

"What if I have a panic attack in school?" she asked worriedly. "No one will comfort me!"

"Ophelia," said her mother. "If you ever do, that's why I'm giving you this." Her mother got out a small gift, and cautiously, Ophelia untied the ribbon keeping the lid on and opened the box. It was a looking glass that you could hold with one hand. Ophelia stared at the mirror, noticing that it did not return a reflection (if it did, she would see her short blonde hair, her pale skin, and her oddly grey eyes, which her parents told her was a very pale blue). Rather, it showed a view of the living room, fireplace and all.

"It's a two-way mirror," she said. "It's connected to one I've got down here. All you have to do is look into it, and you can see us, and we can see you. You can even talk to us through it."

Ophelia put it back in the box and put it with her luggage. After breakfast, she had one last sip of tea and readied herself to go.

At King's Cross station, Ophelia hugged her father goodbye, and her mother showed her how to gain access to Platform 9 ¾.

After getting onto the famed platform, Ophelia said goodbye to her mother, and went onto the train crowded with children.

Looking through the place, Ophelia found that there were no empty cars. So, she took to the first one she found that had an open seat.

"Um, sorry, but, is it alright if I sit down?" she asked the two people who took up the seats.

"Of course," one of them said. Ophelia quickly took her seat on the edge of the compartment, distancing herself from them, hoping to not be a bother. It seemed the boy and the girl did not mind, as they almost instantly introduced themselves in a friendly manor.

"I'm Sapphire Cornerstone," said the girl. "And this is my brother, Destrian."

"Pleasure," said the boy, Destrian.

Ophelia gave a little wave hello, and introduced herself. "My name's Ophelia Duvet," when the train began to move. All the children got to the windows, waving goodbye to their parents, the parents waving goodbye in return. Ophelia looked at her mother, as saw her fade into the distance before resuming her sitting.

"Is this your first year?" Sapphire asked Ophelia.

"Yes," she responded, almost in a whisper.

"It's our first year too," said Destrian. "What house are you hoping for?"

"Um, I'm not really sure. My mother was a Gryffindor, so perhaps that?"

"Our family's come from a long line of Hufflepuffs," said Sapphire.

"Well, except for Cousin Yorick. He was a Slytherin before he died," continued Destrian. "They say he was a bad person, but he doesn't sound too bad from the stories I've heard."

Sapphire disagreed. "He sounded dreadful to me."

"I just don't see what's so bad about Slytherin," said Destrian.

"It's not that he was Slytherin," argued Sapphire. "It's that he was a death eater."

"But he never killed anyone. He was just on Voldemort's side. Mum told me that he never even used an unforgivable curse. I bet he was just there because he had no choice."

The two continued their conversation, which Ophelia rather enjoyed listening to. She never had any siblings, adopted or familial through blood, but it seemed nice, always having someone to talk to, even if it was in the form of an argument. In this case, it very much seemed to be in the form of an argument.

Their conversation was silenced when a young girl their age entered. With red hair and no freckles, and dazzling blue eyes, she was a sight indeed. Even for her age she was rather pretty.

"Everywhere else is full," she said, before quickly plopping herself down in the seat across from Ophelia.

"Alright then," said Destrian before introducing themselves.

"Farfelee Blackwood," she responded with. Before they knew it, the siblings were continuing their conversation.

* * *

Hours passed, and Ophelia had eventually found herself comfortable enough to join in. She felt quite proud when she managed to get the two to laugh, but she noticed that Farfelee was merely looking at nothing, and seemed to be lost in thought. She didn't seem dismissive to the rest of them, she almost seemed to be ignoring them, in favor of thinking with a serious expression on her face.

After some time, they found themselves stopping in the dead of night.

Everyone got their luggage and exited the train, with all the older students heading towards some carriages on the road, while all the first years were heading towards a very tall man with a dark beard.

"All first years, this way!" he said. As they were all coming towards him, suddenly the extremely tall man was rushed at by two people, embracing him in a giant hug.

"Hello Hagrid!" one of them said joyously, an older girl with red hair and freckles.

"Well," said the man who Ophelia learned was named Hagrid, "if it isn't Rose and Albus! You two are head boy and head girl, shouldn't you be off leading the Gryffindors?"

"It's our last year," said Rose. "We've been here long enough to know that head boy and girl authority doesn't mean much."

Hagrid laughed. "Alright, I've got first years to attend to. You both be off, and tell yer siblings I say hi."

"We will," said the older brunette boy named Albus. The two ran off towards the carriages, before Hagrid turned back to the children.

"Everyone, get on a rowboat! You'll be sailing towards Hogwarts!"

The self-rowing boats (one of which Ophelia shared with the Cornerstones and Farfelee) made it to the shore, and everyone went upstairs, into the enormous castle that was Hogwarts.

"Hello," said a man who greeted them within. The man had large ears, and wore a robe that was surprisingly dirty, and he had a scar over one of his eyes, making him squint with that one. "My name is Professor Longbottom. I am the deputy headmaster here at Hogwarts," he explained to the children. "Beyond these doors are your fellow students. Dinner will be served soon, but before that, we're to have the sorting ceremony. We shall sort you into one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Throughout the year, you shall earn housepoints. Good deeds will gain them, and bad deeds will lose them. Whichever house has accumulated the most housepoints by the end of the year, wins the house cup. Now, let's begin."With that, he opened the doors in front of them, and lead them into the great hall.

There were hundreds of students looking at the first years walk through, and when Ophelia looked to the ceiling, she was astonished by the stars that shone on the top of the castle, and the floating candles that were as bright as the galaxies against the illusion of the night sky. Ophelia knew from her mother's stories that it wasn't truly the sky, but it was just as beautiful to look at.

In the front of the hall, beyond the four long tables, and in front of the fifth table for the professors, sat a stool. On the stool was a typical wizard hat, that began to speak through a rip in its fabric.

Not only that, but it began to sing of the four houses, how Gryffindor was brave, how Hufflepuff was kind, how Ravenclaw was smart, and how Slytherin was pure.

After this, Professor Longbottom stood with a large scroll in his hands, and began to read the names people who would go through the sorting ceremony.

Of course, there were many of each house, but Ophelia did not pay them much attention, until she heard the name 'Farfelee Blackwood' called.

The quiet but stern looking girl got up onto the stool, and had the hat placed on her head by Professor Longbottom, before it joyously called out "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindors cheered (And Professor Longbottom himself was happy, as he had been a Gryffindor long ago during his time as a Hogwarts student), and two or three people went next before the name Destrian Cornerstone was called.

As he sat down, the hat was put on him, and it called out "Slytherin!"

With cheers from the Slytherin table, Sapphire was called up, and after it was placed atop her head, the hat sang out "Ravenclaw!"

When Ophelia's name was called, she felt her heart sink, as she nervously went up to the stool, feeling the hat be placed on her head.

'_Hmm,_' it said in her mind, which almost made her squeal, '_tricky tricky. You have your family's blood, and it says Gryffindor, but you don't know what to choose. It's settled then.'_ "Ravenclaw!" it burst out, and the Ravenclaw table cheered, as Sapphire welcomed Ophelia by allowing a seat next to her.

As the sorting hat began on a boy named Bishop Elvor (who was hesitantly sorted into Hufflepuff house), Ophelia thought over the sorting hat's ominous words. _'He said my blood. He didn't mean my mother. He meant my real parents…'_

Ophelia had this thought constantly with her through the night, before going to bed in the Ravenclaw dormitory. When she felt a yawn come through her, she knew she would have to ponder over the thought more in the morning.


	2. First Day of Classes

"_It's alright. One day, all this will be like a bad dream," he says._

The Ravenclaw house was anything one could ever ask for. First of all, the walls were lined with bookshelves, with texts dabbling in fiction to historical to spells to potions. The ceiling was painted with the constellations. Nowhere near as grand as the great hall, but still a useful reference. And the view from this tower was beautiful as well.

As for Ophelia, she was just pleased that she did not wake up screaming like she'd done for so much of her life.

"Come on," said Sapphire, who was quickly becoming one of Ophelia's closest friends. "Let's get some breakfast."

The great hall in the morning had a blue sky and a shining sun, and the tables were lined with sausages and toast and goblets of orange juice and tea, and every other breakfast food and drink you can imagine. Ophelia and Sapphire took a seat, with Sapphire making a quick glance to the Slytherin table. When Ophelia noticed this, she saw that Sapphire was looking directly at her brother.

"Are you upset you two aren't in the same house?" she asked Sapphire.

"Not at all," she assured her. "I'm glad he's where he belongs." Ophelia noticed a twinge of something that wasn't happiness in her new friend's voice.

Their schedule dictated that they had Defense Against the Dark Arts as their first class, so Ophelia and Sapphire headed there right after they had finished eating. The instructor was named Professor Lordshire, a young Asian man with jet black hair and an irresistible half-smile.

"Hello, class," he said. "Let's just see what you know. Who here can tell me the name of the first darkest wizard of all time?"

Almost immediately, everyone raised their hand. He called on a Ravenclaw boy (by the name of Adam Douglas) who answered with a resounding "Lord Voldemort."

"Correct," said the Professor. "Who here can tell me the second darkest wizard of all time?"

Only about a third of the class raised their hand this time. A Hufflepuff girl (named Charlotte Zorrock) answered "Gellert Grindelwald."

"Correct," said the professor. "Three points to Ravenclaw, five to Hufflepuff." He then began to write on the chalk board something about dark wizards.

"Most people would train you against dangerous magical creatures, but I wish to teach you how to defend yourselves against dark wizards themselves. In the end, you can slay all the dragons you want (I don't recommend it though. They're marvelous creatures), but it's humans that you must beware of. Throughout your time in my class you will learn how to defend yourselves against the most evil people that magic has ever crafted. By the end of the month, you'd all best know how to cast a simple disarming spell."

After the class was over, Ophelia wasn't sure how she felt about Professor Lordshire. He almost intimidated her, even with that half-grin he had. But she decided to shift focus from that and onto her next class, potions.

A very old man stood in front of them all. He was quite fat, and wore a fancy suit that appeared to be from long ago. This was Professor Slughorn.

They were made to work in pairs, so of course Ophelia went with Sapphire (who was beginning to refer to her as just Lia, to which Ophelia didn't really mind). But something she noticed was in the corner of the room, where two Gryffindors had teamed up, one of them being Farfelee.

Apparently, Professor Slughorn wished for them to actually conjure a potion on their first day (the winner getting twenty points to their house). Ophelia and Sapphire could barely hold onto their jumping beans, while Ophelia gave constant looks to the corner, where Farfelee was having no trouble with her partner (a male Gryffindor named Cory Trotter). In the end, Ophelia and Sapphire had only gotten halfway through their potion, while Farfelee and Cory had won the twenty points.

Slughorn dismissed them, and Ophelia came to the conclusion that while she enjoyed Professor Slughorn, she dreaded the actual potions class.

It was time for lunch, and the two Ravenclaws were joined by Destrian, who was telling them about his time in Slytherin.

"I just don't see why they're called evil," he said to them. "My friend Aarav is one of the nicest people I've ever met!"

"If it's so great," said Sapphire rather snappily, "why aren't you sitting with them?"

Destrian seemed worried. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," said Sapphire. "Come on, charms is in a few minutes."

She got up and bid Ophelia to come along (who gave a polite goodbye to Destrian). Halfway through the great hall, Ophelia noticed Farfelee sitting alone. "You go on ahead," she told Sapphire. "I want to say hi to someone."

Sapphire did just that while Ophelia went to Farfelee.

"Hey," she said to Farfelee in a surprisingly comfortable manor, as she was usually nervous while talking to people she didn't know too well.

Farfelee glanced at Ophelia. "Hey," she said, continuing to eat a sandwich she was just focusing on.

"So, you're pretty good at potions, huh," said Ophelia, hoping to strike up a conversation.

"I guess so. My family owns the potion shop in Diagon Alley, so I've got to be good at it."

"Oh," said Ophelia. "I'm pretty bad at it, but I suppose I've not much experience."

"Sucking at something's the first step at being good at something," responded Farfelee in a bland tone.

"Isn't that from a cartoon?" asked Ophelia.

"How should I know. Someone just told it to me one day."

"Sorry," said Ophelia. "I keep forgetting wizards don't use muggle technology that often, so not much television."

"I've got to go," said Farfelee after finishing her food. She bid goodbye to Ophelia, right before our protagonist remembered that she would be late for class.

The man in charge of Charms class was a very young and rather handsome young man by the name of Professor Swordfeather.

"Now," he said to the students, "you're probably all wondering what you can learn from Charms class." As a demonstration, as soon as he finished that sentence, he waved his wand, and everyone's books suddenly came to life, dancing on their desks. Not only that, but their quills took to the air, battling each other in mid flight as if they were weapons.

Everyone was amazed by this, but Professor Swordfeather quickly calmed down the objects and began their lesson. Their first day would be a simple charm, a floating one. _Wingardium Leviosa_.

* * *

Sapphire and Ophelia sat on the grass of the school grounds right next to the lake. Destrian quickly ran up to them when he saw them, and as they had just sat down, Sapphire had no excuse to escape her brother this time.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. She pursed her lips and turned away, so he began to talk to Ophelia instead (who he had also begun to call Lia, which again, she didn't really mind).

"How was potions?" he asked. "I've got it tomorrow, and I'm not sure what to expect."

"I'm dreadful at it. But there was this one girl, she handled the potions instruments with such grace. She was excellent at it!"

"What about Professor Slughorn?"

"Oh. He seems nice."

"He's head of Slytherin house," continued Destrian. "He actually fought in the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Did he know Professor Dumbledore?"

"I suppose. How come?"

Ophelia blanked out. "No reason."

The three rather enjoyed their time in the open field, talking while watching the giant squid weave across the lake. Ophelia even saw a mermaid sitting on a rock in the distance, but as soon as it noticed her gaze, it quickly jumped back into the water.

They were all getting ready to leave, when Ophelia spotted the head boy and head girl from yesterday heading closer to them. Just as Ophelia was afraid that they were coming directly to them, they turned and started to head for a hut not too far away.

"Who're they?" asked Ophelia.

"You don't know?" asked Destrian dumbfounded. "That one is Harry Potter's kid. And the girl is the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley!"

Ophelia had heard of these names growing up, but she never had much interaction with the wizarding world, so they were almost more like fairy tales rather than historical figures. But right in front of her were the offsprings of these stories in flesh and blood. It was an odd experience, but one she passed off as a fleeting sense of realism.

The three went back to the castle, and Ophelia and Sapphire, along with Destrian and his friend Aarav Sarin, went to their final class of the day; Transfiguration.

In charge of the class was a woman. She wasn't too old, but she must have been at least forty. Yet she was surprisingly fit for her age, and came off as much younger than she was.

"My name is Professor Lumos," she said as her wand began to glow. "You have no idea how annoying it is sharing your last name with a spell."

Professor Lumos, as she demonstrated, was what you call and animagus, which is a wizard that has the ability to change from human into an animal.

She told them how it took three years to become an animagus, and even then you would have no idea what you were to change into. Her transformation was into a great dane, which, like Charms class earlier, amazed the students.

* * *

It was after class, and everyone was heading for dinner.

Right before they reached the great hall, however, Ophelia felt queasy. "I'm gonna use the bathroom," she told Sapphire, before jolting off into whichever direction she guessed the bathroom would be.

Upon arriving, she felt as though she were about to barf, but nothing came out of her. It was then that her head began to throb, and she began to hear voices.

"_GET OUT OF HERE!" said the one who was always there._

_ "JUST STOP!" said another._

Ophelia couldn't take much more of this. She needed to do something, but she couldn't think straight.

"_I SAID GET OUT!" said one before drawing a wand._

Ophelia was starting to cry, when someone knocked on the cell she was using.

"Are you alright?" asked a familiar voice.

Ophelia slowly opened the door, and standing there was Farfelee. Ophelia felt embarrassed, and wanted to cry even more for showing this side of her to anyone. She was afraid that she'd be labeled as a freak, but Farfelee just stood there.

"Are you having a panic attack?" she asked Ophelia.

Ophelia gulped. "I guess so."

Farfelee took something out of her pocket and held it out. It was then Ophelia noticed it was a cookie.

"I stashed it in my pocket and forgot from lunch," she said. "It seems to be magic, since it hasn't crumbled at all."

Ophelia didn't turn it down, and took the thing into her own hand before taking a bite of it. It was surprisingly good, and she quickly finished the whole thing.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're name's Lia, right?"

"Well, Ophelia, but Lia seems to be sticking now."

Farfelee giggled. "Could do worse. People are calling me just Fey. My name doesn't even have that sound in it."

"I guess it's like Far-fey-lee."

"That's not how you pronounce it at all."

"Well, it's how you pronounce it a little."

Farfelee laughed at this. "Come on, let's get some dinner."

Ophelia joined Sapphire, who seemed to be getting along much better with her brother, as the two were sitting and were back to their was of talking from yesterday on the train. Fafelee joined them as well, and the four had a surprisingly pleasant time, far better than most of the day.

When it was time for them to part ways and head to their dorms, Farfelee waved an earnest goodbye at Ophelia, and Sapphire and Destrian gave a quick hug.

Upon arriving at the Ravenclaw dorm, the statue that guarded the place asked them a question, to which the correct answer would gain you passage inside.

"What is stronger?" the thing asked. "An elf's magic or a troll's strength?"

"Well," said Ophelia, "I suppose it all depends on the elf and the troll."

"That one was easy," it stated, before moving out of the way and allowing the wall to open up, granting entrance to their new home.


End file.
